Breezie Summer Camp: Nights into Starla: episode 1: A Grounded Odyssey
by Opel Vectra
Summary: A Breezie Summer Camp Prequel about one of Cosmo's sisters Starla involving Nights characters such as Reala and Wizeman (the one that talks like Mojo Jojo and Ghostface), Gumball, many StarFox characters and Disney's Lloyd Nebulon, hope you'll enjoy that... (I don't own Sonic,Nights and Lloyd In Space...)
1. Chapter 1

Long time ago, on Seedrian Planet,

Everybody was happy…

That is, until…

" _Greetings, creatures of this planet, I've come to compete. So you worthless Seedrians like to race, eh, hehehehe. Well I, Nitros Oxide, am the fastest racer in the galaxy. I travel the stars looking for creatures to test my skills. It's a little game I call Survival of the Fastest. Here's the way we play: I challenge the best driver of your world to a race for the planet. If your driver wins I'll leave your miserable leaf ball alone. But if I win I'll turn your entire globe into a concrete parking lot and make you my slaves. HAHAHAHAHAHA! Get ready to race for the fate of your planet!"_

He was there…

Nitros Oxide…

An Alien Racer from Gasmoxia who challenges every living creature…

He sabotaged the seedrians's spaceship so Oxide could win the race…

King Lucas lost to Oxide…

It was his daughter Cosmo's idea to accept Oxide's challenge, unlike Starla, one of Lucas and Earthia's eldest daughters who wanted this creep to leave…

Oxide- I WIN! THIS PLANET IS TOAST!

While in the Seedrian Palace…

Lucas- my spaceship has been sabotaged! We have to fight that freak!

Earthia- it's too late! His army is about to attack us…we've got to get out of here…

Starla- that was all Cosmo's fault! You guys listened to her just because she's the youngest!

You trusted her…and look what happened!

You've got double-crossed by that Oxide dude…

Earthia-Starla listen to me…

Starla- no, you listen to me! I tried to warn you but you didn't paid attention… you and dad are nobody but selfish and pretentious jerks…

Lucas- SAY THAT AGAIN!

Starla- "selfish and pretentious jerks"… you just can't stand losing so…

Earthia- Lucas! Hurry!

Lucas left Starla in the palace while Oxide's goons went to the palace to enslave much seedrian as they can…

Lucas's ship with Earthia, Galaxina and Cosmo escaped…only to explode…

Starla was chased by Oxide in his saucer…

He shot her…

Starla woke up…

It was a nightmare…

"NOOO!"

Present day, in Nightopia…

Starla was having a nightmare about her past…

Before she became Nights…

…some sort of character that looked like a jester

Fighting against Nightmarens, to make sure children make good dreams and give no mercy to that moron Wizeman was Nights favorite activity…

"What's happening?"

Starla-nothing…I'm OKAY…

"You were having a nightmare, were you?"

Starla-erm…

"If you're Nights and you're able to save kids from their nightmares…then you're able to save yourself from yours I think… (hugs her) Good night Partner…"

Starla-Good Night…Reala…

Reala was Wizeman's faithful servant… he was loyal to him but his master treated Reala like a slave…

Unlike other Nights, Starla put Reala back on the right track… he needed to be liked by somebody else…have friends…have a life…

Starla had a huge crush on Reala…


	2. Chapter 2

Owl-

Good Morning Nights,

Good Morning Reala,

Here is your mission…

Your operation will be in the galaxy…

You must help an alien named Lloyd to face his nightmares…

Reala-Well I guess our next kid is "Lloyd in Space"…

Owl- what a sense of humor…^^

You have 48 hours to stop him…

Starla- two days…

Owl- that's right… do not come back without finding and exterminate this little cupcake's most horrifying nightmares…

Starla (or Nights) and Reala travelled to Intrepidville Space Station, where Lloyd lives…

It was 1am…

Lloyd was having nightmares…

Starla and Reala fought every Wizeman's henchmen…

Starla- don't worry Lloyd! I am Nights!

Reala- and I'm Reala! And we're here to protect you!

Lloyd- protect me? From my nightmares?… Nitros Oxide could have beaten them so easily…

Starla- What? Excuse me, what did you said?

Lloyd- Nitrous Oxide, the racer… Tell me you don't know him… he's the fastest driver on the galaxy…

Reala- okay, Nights, let's start checking Francine's dreams if there's no nightmar…

Starla- (confronts Lloyd) Where's NITROS OXIDE? WHERE IS HE? TALK!

Reala- Nights, what's going on ?

Starla- Nothing…I just wanna know where Nitros Oxide is!

While Starla was interrogating Lloyd, Nightopian police cars came…

"Agent Nights… or should I say, Traitor… I am very disappointed…

You really thought we didn't saw you, did you?"

It was Wakemehup, a nightopian cop and one of Owl's agents who has a hatred for Wizeman's creatures like Nights or Reala…

Reala- traitor? elle?

You're making a terrible mistake…

Wakemeup- that plant freak was working for Wizeman from the start! Hey "Nights"… you're not from Nightopia, you'll never be one of us…I have no choice but to kill u…

Wakemeup was about to shot Starla…

Reala zapped him and saved her…


	3. Chapter 3

Intrepidville Meteorite coast….

Reala- they left…

Starla- Reala, you… you saved me…

Reala- you're my partner, it's my duty…

Starla, I know you're innocent; you can't be the traitor…

Suddenly, the two Nights saw a Mecha-Nights…

Reala-what the…

Starla-is that the robot that Owl told us about…

The 2S-Nosega?

Reala-probably…that doesn't sound good…

2S-Nosega took the appearance of Nights and attacked an upper-class restaurant…

Starla and Reala came to fight 2S-Nosega…

…in his true form…

The bucket of bolts was about to win when it self-destructs…

Reala- that was an easy win wasn't it?

Looks like somebody is framing us…we've gotta discover who it is…

Indeed, Archimedes said that there was a traitor among us; we have to stay alert…

Starla- Archimedes?

Reala- yea… the Owl, I didn't know his name…

Starla- well…his name is Owl so…

Reala were on to the Nightopia base when the overhear Owl talking on the phone…

"Boss, I've got bad news for you…the 2S-Nosega is destroyed…by those pesky Nightmarens!

Owl-I was sure about that! That bucket of bolts was supposed to frame them so their reputation would be destroyed and I would find new heroes who aren't nightmarens to fight Wizeman himself! What will we gonna do ?

Reala- surrender…

You have the right to remain silent!

Owl- Reala! Nights! Guys!

Starla- Anything you say may be used against you…

Owl- like what?

Much to everyone's surprise, Owl's office starts to self-destruct…crushing Owl…

Francine- That will teach you Xenophobic Birdie!

Starla- hey…you're Lloyd's sister, aren't you supposed to be on bed?

Francine- no…I want to be a part of you guys!

As Owl and his cohorts were arrested, Reala and Stara had to deal with fan-girl Francine Nebluon…


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, At Elmore…

Nicole- Words cannot describe how furious I am! It's gone midnight! What have you got to say for yourselves?!

Darwin (In Anais's body)- We went trick or treating and then we took a shortcut.

Gumball (In Darwin's body)- We went to a ghost party and it was supposed to be fun.

Anais (In Gumball's body)- I didn't know what the potion was gonna do when I drank it!

Gumball (In Darwin's body)- What's…

Darwin (In Anais's body)-…going on…

Anais (In Gumball's body)-…here?

Nicole- What happened to you?

Gumball (In Darwin's body)- Mom, don't freak out. Carrie can put us all back in our correct bodies. Right Carrie?

Carrie-Um…

...so here we are…

October the 31st

Gumball, his sister Anais and his friends Darwin and Carrie went to a ghost Halloween Party…

November the 1st

Gumball was in Darwin's body while Darwin was in Anais's and Anais's in Gumball's…

They were grounded for 3 weeks…

Confined in their room everyday…

Everything would have been fine if Anais haven't dated Marcus…

Marcus was the son of Fox McCloud from Lylat…

He moved to Elmore because Mommy and Daddy were fighting Andrew Oikonny's empire…

Nicole forbid her daughter to befriend Marcus…

Darwin was in Anais's body now…he was a girl…a rabbit girl…

November the 2nd

Carrie told Gumball and Anais that she found the potion for switching back…

Fantastic!

But where was Darwin?

November the 3rd

Darwin (in Anais's body) waited for Marcus who used to visit Anais every night…

Marcus- Hi there!

Darwin (In Anais's body)- (mimics Anais) Hi Marco…I mean… Hi Marcus (giggles)…

Ready to ride?

Marcus- hold on a sec… we have to talk…

I heard that some girl has been grounded… don't worry…I'm here…

The fox boy took Darwin for his girlfriend…

Marcus took his paw and kisses Darwin in Anais's body…

Darwin (In Anais's body)- hey what's wrong with you…GET OFF ME!

This was embarrassing for sure but Darwin had to seduce Marcus to ride his Arwing…


	5. Chapter 5

Mute City

7 am,

Every racers were preparing for the race…

Including Starla,

She participated in the Knight Cup to find and get even with Nitrous Oxide…

"Hey Starla!"

Starla- Cosmo?

What are you doing here?

Cosmo- I participate in the F-Zero Grand Prix also…

By the way, sorry for what happened in our planet…

Starla- No Problem…If you weren't so reasonable I…hey…Is that…Breezie Hedgebot Robotnik over there?

Cosmo- And I'm promoting my new peanut butter brand and she's my boss, I work in her summer camp…

Starla- that's amazing…

Cosmo- oh, and Starla…

This is Tails…

Tails,

Starla, my sis….

Starla- nice to meet ya…

Tails- same…

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
